


Stiles' Eyes

by katerina_black



Series: Teen Wolf Eye Studies [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katerina_black/pseuds/katerina_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick drawing/digital painting of Stiles' eye(s). Probably going to end up being a part of a series, as I get used to working with upgraded versions of my tablet and photoshop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stiles' Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Still figuring out a few new things with the most recent version of photoshop (the brush controls are completely different now, but the options you have now are awesome). Derek is probably next. 
> 
> Also, I have a shiny new tumblr, so if anyone is interested, I'm over [here](http://katerina-black.tumblr.com/)


End file.
